


Muse

by shootingstargirl120



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artist Draco, F/M, Happy Ending?, Mention of Suicide Attempt, Muse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstargirl120/pseuds/shootingstargirl120
Summary: It was a unknown fact that Draco Malfoy was a really good artist. It was a even lesser known fact that Draco Malfoy thought Luna Lovegood was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovlies! This fic stuck me in the middle of the night while drawing. My wonderfull friend Mac edited this work for me so i wanted to leave a shout out for his amazing way of dealing with my bad spelling. Hope you enjoy!

It was a unknown fact that Draco Malfoy had a unnatural talent for the arts. He could create with little struggle from himself. It came naturally to him much like breathing or falling asleep in professer Binns class. It was a even lesser known fact that Draco thought Luna Lovegood was the most beautiful woman to ever grace him with her image. The dazed ravenclaw girl had some how managed to slip her hands into the skin of his torso twisting and stretching her fingers so she could slip them under his rib cage her finger tips grazing gentle kisses to each and every rib till they delicately formed a gentle cage around his beating heart. No one could compare to her. 

It had been a hot summer day a few years after the war when Draco had decided to take his sketch pad and a chunk of charcoal with him while he lounge under the large oak tree a mile or so from his small country cottage. The feverish cicadas played a constant tune that could only ever be associated with the stifling heat of summer. while he sketched the fields of wild flowers to the left saving the lake to the side of him for dessert. He wanted to wait to draw it till the sun hung low. orange and purple leaking from it like melted candy. The hair he had grown out to his shoulders had begun to stick to his cheeks under the suns unforgiving rays. He pulled out a small strip of leather and moved to tie it up. It was in that moment that the universe shifted. The sound of water currents tickled his ears and his eyes slid over hands still tying his hair up. Even the buzzing of the wild cicadas seemed to freeze when his silver eyes locked on to the naked form of Lovegood gracefully walking out of the water. Her hair almost white in the direct sunlight hung low enough that the ends barely hid her nipples. The swell of her perky bosom only half hidden from Draco's eyes. Water cascaded her glowing body. Tracing the soft hour glass curves That had been apparently hidden by her school robes. Even the small thatch of pale pubic hair only served to add to her ethereal image. To Draco she looked like a goddess wrapped up in human skin. When her eyes opened and pierced Draco's unblinking ones he couldn’t help but wonder if in that moment he was going to go blind. Surly no mortal could see a goddess in her true form without paying a hefty price. Who was Draco compared to Luna but a mere mortal? As the seconds ticked on and his breath returned to his body. He noticed that despite the fact that he was being a utter creep she still hadn’t hexed him or dove back into the water. Hands trembling with a feeling he didn’t care to identify at that moment Draco held up his art supplies. 

“Can i..? May I draw you?” His mouth felt dry. Like he hadn’t had a drop of water in days. Luna didn’t scream or call him a pervert. She simply fixed him with a unwavering stare and nodded. Her perfect pink lips parting slightly to whisper “make me beautiful” those words where stronger than any siren call Draco would ever hear in his life. He began drawing giving Lunas etherealness his undivided attention. The minutes felt like hours and by the time he had finished drawing her only a sliver of the sun could be seen over the horizon. She hadn’t moved the whole time. She had simply stood still and watch Draco watch her. Fixing her with a pleading stare Draco did something a slytherin rarely did. He made himself vulnerable. 

“May I..” he paused swallowing thickly. She simply tilted her head waiting for him to finsh his question. “May I draw you again sometime?” Luna smiled lightly nodding her head “ill be here tomorrow.”

Slowly the days went on like that for the unlikely pair. They would meet in the field of wild flowers and create art together. While Draco drew or painted Luna would talk rambling on about strange things Draco would have never believed before hearing them come from her mouth. She eventually reveled that she had been at the lake that fateful day because her father had finally went to join her mother. Draco was distraught to find out she had originally came to the lake to die herself. He was a selfish man he could not lose her. to be damn with the hole she would leave for the world in the wake of her death. What about the hole she would leave in his heart? He made her promise to stay till he no longer needed to draw her. She agreed. So it went on like that for a long time Draco drawing her every single day nothing else. He never grew bored like he would before. she truly was his perfect muse. The drawing became more and more intimate along with their growing relationship. Once while she rode him sweet sweat glistening on her body like a glittery film. he asked her tentatively to stop pulling out his sketch book to sketch her. He wanted, no needed to immortalize the passion in her eyes. The trembling of her skin wrapped around his own. The delicate arch of her back. She agreed staying frozen in the very moment she had stopped in. her eyes never leaving Draco's. He remained inside her while he drew overwhelmed by sweet agony his body begging to spill its secrets inside of her own.   
She moved in soon after Draco unable to be away from her for more than a few hours. He wondered if it was because he arms really weren't that long. His heart only felt protected if she was close enough to wrap her bird like fingers over it.

After years together He had thousands of paintings of Luna who stood immortal in the form of his love. Every secret and breath printed upon tightly stretched canvases. He would never sell a single one her beauty was for his eyes only. She would tease him about his possessive ways while sipping on her signature tea. It made Draco feel impossibly warm. Eventually he proposed unwilling to let her have the chance to rip her hands from his heart. They got married on the shore of the lake where he had first drawn her. He wanted her to have a good memory of the place he had to give her something in return for everything she had given him. They had 2 twin daughters looking every bit as ethereal as their mother. Having had picked up on Lunas mannerisms over the years he joked that they must be fay children for how beautiful they were. 

Decades down the line Luna laid in her death bed old age looking every bit as good on her as the sun's rays reflecting off the moon in the night sky. “On more drawing please Luna one more drawing. You can't go yet.” He whispered sketching out the soft wrinkles of her face sobbing when he was done fearing that she would be gone with the last stoke of his pencil. Soft hands covered his own. the same hands that cradled his heart for all those years. They pulled the drawing from him and began adding on to it. In all their years together Draco had never seen Luna draw it had always been him. When she was done she smiled brightly handing him the drawing. It was Draco and Luna laying in the bed together with a tap of her wand the lines animated kissing each other as Draco and Luna had done a million times before. On the bottom Lunas last words stood   
I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated!


End file.
